


Just Hybrid Things

by MystykDragon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystykDragon/pseuds/MystykDragon
Summary: Written in a 5+1 format, a series of short stories on how being a hybrid might affect someone in various ways. This includes Ranboo being hurt by water, hybrid prejudice, Techno having a low tolerance to cold, and more! Don't forget the angst, too!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Panic attack  
> Please Enjoy! I worked hard on this, and have a lot more ideas for future fics, so consider coming back!

The day seemed innocuous enough to Ranboo. He woke up, fed the cats, and re-read his memory book. His memory was steadily improving while living in relative peace with Techno and Phil, but he was still comforted when the book remained the same as he recalled. Ranboo smiled as he put the book down on his bed, feeling content as he pondered what to do with the remaining day. He was startled out of his thoughts with a shout from outside.

"Ranboo! I need more spider eyes! Want to come with?" He recognizes the voice as Technoblade. Techno does a lot of brewing, to help make himself stronger or faster or to heal wounds instantly. Ranboo has always admired some of the little things that Technoblade knows or does. It shows that he is a person, no matter what he's done. 

Ranboo vaguely wonders if Techno wants his company, or just thinks that he needs to get out of his little hut more often. Techno wouldn't need Ranboo's help for something so simple as getting spider eyes, seeing as he is feared in countless countries and has taken down just as many. Ranboo didn't doubt that Techno lived up to most of the rumors, bordering legends, surrounding his neighbor.

"Ranboo? You in there?" Ranboo jumps a little as he realizes he hasn't replied in time.

"Y-yeah! I'll be right out!" He hears a faint huff from outside, and his face warms in embarrassment. Ranboo tends to get lost in his thoughts a tad too often for a tad too long. Ranboo scuttles around the comfort room gathering his supplies and armor as quickly as he can. He only manages to further disorganize his chests in his haste, but in the end, he gathers all his armor, sword, axe, pickaxe, and a bundle of cooked cod. He rushes out the door, helmet slightly askew. "Ready!" Ranboo shouts as he closes the gate outside his 'house'. Techno snorts from somewhere to his right, and fixes Ranboo's helmet so it sits on his head straight, lightly smacking his friend's shoulder as he passes. Ranboo walks behind him, stumbling slightly on his gangly legs.

"Good. This should be simple enough, I found a spider spawner a while ago, but I'm not sure exactly where it is. An extra pair of eyes," Techno chuckles lightly at his own pun, "Wouldn't hurt." Ranboo nodded in response, hunching slightly to keep himself small. It's not as though Technoblade would be intimidated by his naturally tall stature, but habits are hard to break. He's spent so long being on the receiving end of many judgmental glances and fearful gasps, he has learned how to appear less dangerous. No one is afraid of the passive mob hybrids, he thinks ruefully. Ranboo isn't even an aggressive hybrid. Technically, Endermen are neutral mobs, like Llamas and Dolphins. He supposes it's due to the rareness of hybrids themselves, much less Endermen hybrids like himself. He has seen other kinds of Hybrids in villages as he was passing through, but he was the only one being scrutinized. It hurt more than he would ever admit.

Shaking out of his contemplation, Ranboo peers down into the cave they have walked to. It was deep enough that it was difficult to see the bottom. It was like staring into the void from the stories, and an unsettling feeling jostled in his stomach.

"Alright," Techno says, stretching and pulling some cobblestone and torches out of his pack. "You ready?"

"I suppose so. How deep is the spawner?" Ranboo asks, shuffling away from the ledge to let the Piglin build a rudimentary staircase.

"Hmm. It's been a while, but I would say at about gold level. Not too far." He grunts slightly as he works, steadily going down.

Ranboo tries to remember around where gold is, but he mainly stays aboveground so he has less experience. Either way, it's not like he can turn back now. The feeling of pure  _ wrong _ hasn't left, but he can't say that something feels wrong to the Blood God. That would just make him look like a fool, trying to tell the person who is the greatest in combat on this server, and beyond, that he has a  _ gut feeling _ . If anything was even wrong, Techno could deal with it no problem, so there was no real reason to be worried.

"Alright! You can come down now!" Techno calls from the bottom the newly formed structure.

"O-ok! Coming!" Ranboo shuffles closer to the precipice, glaring at the edge, daring it to fall out from under him. He cautiously places one foot on the quickly constructed staircase. When it doesn't immediately crumble to pieces, he slowly shifts his weight to the cobblestone. Finding it to be surprisingly sturdy, he slowly makes his way down. At the bottom, Technoblade is leaning against the wall, staring absently deeper into the cave. Ranboo coughs, and Techno snaps his attention back to him, narrowing his eyes before softening them again. Ranboo grins awkwardly, and takes a half step further into the cave, hoping that Techno would have mercy on him and lead the way again. But Technoblade simply kept staring, prompting Ranboo to keep going. He glances forward and hesitantly steps deeper into the darkness. He reaches into his pouch to pull out a torch, only to find he never grabbed any on the way out. Looking down and cheeks red, he shuffled back behind Techno in defeat. Techno snorted in amusement, shaking his head side to side before handing Ranboo a few torches and moving ahead.

The cave is a large one, with a few smaller tunnels breaking off in different directions. Technoblade walks to the center of the room and sets a single torch down to light up most of the darkened area.

"Alright. I'll take the right side, you take the left?" Ranboo nods and hums an affirmative, helmet clanking softly on his chest plate. "Meet back here in half an hour, or just shout if you find something." Ranboo nods again and takes his axe in hand while side-eyeing his designated tunnel. He begins to walk towards the mouth, listening for any tell-tale hints of mobs within. The only sound reaching his pointed ears was a quiet drip from a stalactite and the gentle clop from Techno's hooves on the stone. Moving forward, Ranboo follows the right wall, Only finding iron and coal. After about 10 minutes of finding nothing of note, he decided to turn around to meet up with Techno. Going backward seemed like it took much longer than going in, but eventually, he could spot a light coming from around the corner.

Facing into the main cave, Ranboo saw that he was the first one back. Deciding to wait for Techno to check-in before moving on to search the next area, he sits down in a corner and lays his head on the cool stone. A few minutes passed, and Ranboo's eyes began to droop.

Slowly waking up, Ranboo gently shook his head to clear it of the fog that settled over his mind. Still mostly asleep, he awkwardly unfolded his legs and stood. Stretching, he leaned against the wall as he was hit with a wave of dizziness. He groaned and settled back down to wait once more. After a few more uneventful minutes, Ranboo heard something echo around the caves. Perking up, he looked around searching for the source of the sound. He heard it again, and slowly inched his way closer to the cave that Techno came from, thinking that he might have found the spawner. The call was clearer at the entrance of the cavern, but not entirely coherent.

"T-Techno?" Ranboo tentatively called into the dark. The only response he got was a low groan and an ominous creak. An arrow shot past his shoulder, and he shrieked and stumbled backward, tripping on the uneven ground. Looking up in horror, he saw two zombies in front of a skeleton emerge from the shadows, all heading steadily towards him. "Techno!" He screamed, hoping to get the Piglin's attention and help. There was no answer, save for the grinding sound of the skeleton's bones. Jumping up, Ranboo fumbled for his axe, but a well-placed arrow knocked it from his grasp, clattering to the ground beyond his reach. The walls were closing in on him, shimmering between stone and obsidian, his vision clouding with the zombies and a ghostly appearance of Dream.

~~~

Techno was in the process of peeking around a corner when he heard something from behind him. Experience and instinct told him that it wasn't a threat, but his ears flicked back to listen. It was soft, and weak, and overall sounded vaguely like a wounded lamb. The next sound sent a chill down his spine and turned his blood to ice. He spun around, sprinting back down the tunnel. That was Ranboo, no doubt, and he was crying, and by the sound of it, for Techno. His mind raced as he thought of all the worst-case scenarios, his pace only quickening when he saw the light from the torch he placed before. He flung himself around the bend, axe in hand, prepared to fight off an entire horde of mobs. What he instead was presented with was a mostly empty room, except for Ranboo in one corner curled into a small ball and whimpering, his face pinched in a pained expression. Technoblade did one more quick sweep of the room to ensure there were no hidden threats, before dropping to his knees at Ranboo's side.

"Ranboo? Hey, talk to me, what's wrong?" Techno asked frantically, inspecting him for injuries. Looking at his face, Techno could see his eyes screwed shut, and tears streaking down his face, leaving bright red burns in their wake. Techno lightly shook him, trying to get him to open his eyes. Ranboo shot up, breath heaving, eyes darting around searching for an invisible threat. Seeing nothing, Ranboo's face only crumpled further, collapsing down with his face hidden between his knees. Sobs wracked his body, his breathing ragged. Soft gasps escaped his lips, as he tried to calm himself down.

Techno watched this with a careful eye, only feeling a little relieved when he realized that Ranboo was having a nightmare that had snowballed into a panic attack. He knew from experience that that was a terrible way to wake up. Even if some part of him wanted to scold Ranboo for falling asleep in a cave where he could have been attacked, getting him to feel better was more important right now.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. Can you hear me?" All he heard from Ranboo was a choked whine, and took that to mean yes. "Okay, you're alright. Nothing here can hurt you. Try to match your breathing to mine, you're fine." Technoblade exaggerated his breathing so it was easier to hear, and debated pulling Ranboo to his chest so he could feel it as well. Ranboo was flinching at every sound though, and Techno figured that touch was way off the table for a while. Ranboo let out a few ragged gasps as he tried to breathe in tandem with Techno, only partially succeeding. After a few minutes of trying, however, Ranboo had managed to relax to a degree, his breathing under control again. He whimpered slightly when he tried to talk but finally spoke.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean t-to fall asleep I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this-" He hiccupped, and Techno took the opportunity to interject.

"It's alright, I'm not mad. It can happen to anyone. Do you want to talk about it, or do you want to leave?" Techno said gently, trying not to spook him.

Ranboo sniffled and uncurled slightly so he could look at Techno to gauge his reaction. "Can we go h-home?" He stammered, uncomfortable with asking for anything.

"Of course," Techno replied, smiling softly for Ranboo's benefit, voice still quiet and soft. "Can you stand?" Techno slowly reached out a hand to help Ranboo to his feet. Techno was still worried about the burns being left by Ranboo's tears, which had not stopped. Ranboo nodded, and stretched a hand out to Techno, accepting the help up. Ranboo wobbled on his feet, but didn't fall. He shuffled forward, staring at the ground. Techno led him towards the staircase, walking slowly and near enough to catch him if he did falter. They went up one single step at a time, Techno looking behind him at every opportunity to check on Ranboo. At the top, Ranboo just stood there, unsure of what to do or where to go. Techno reached into his pack and pulled out a golden apple for Ranboo. He hoped that it might help both with the blisters and would give Ranboo something to focus on while they walked back. He handed the apple to Ranboo, who took it without really comprehending what he was doing.

"Eat that," Techno prompted, "might make you feel a little better. Do you want something to wipe your face off with?" Techno was already reaching into his bag to pull out a soft cloth. It was used to clean wounds, so he figured that this was close enough that it wouldn't irritate.

"Hmm?" Ranboo hummed, not listening. He glanced down at the apple in his hand, and then at Techno to ensure he was actually supposed to eat it. Golden apples are hard to find and even harder to make. When Techno didn't look up, he took a tentative, small bite. Immediately, his face was relieved of a pain he hadn't registered until it was lessened. He reached up to poke at his cheek and winced at the feeling. He knew water hurt him, he knew his tears hurt him, but that had slipped his mind. Techno was handing him a piece of cloth, and he looked at him confusedly. Techno gestured at his own face, and Ranboo understood the message. He took the cloth, and dabbed at his cheeks, wincing at the pain it caused. He paused and took a bite of the golden apple, burns healing without new or remaining tears to make new ones. He felt a bit more composed and calm and turned to Techno.

"Thanks. For the apple, and just... For not leaving me or being upset." His voice wavered, but he didn't stutter, so that was a win. Techno grinned at his friend, satisfied with how Ranboo was back to talking.

"Of course, you ready to make the trek back?" Techno asked, tilting his head in the direction they had to go. Ranboo nodded, still munching on the apple. Techno hoisted his bag over his shoulder, taking a few steps away from the cave, and Ranboo followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranboo considered how bizarre the situation was. He was sitting in Technoblade's living room watching as the Piglin made various potions and food items at the same time. There was fire resistance, slow falling, a few pumpkin pies baking next to the instant health. He was a little hesitant when he was handed a golden carrot that was sitting next to the instant damage, but trusted Techno enough to eat it anyway.

He was sitting there because his own house had gotten a leak in the night while a storm raged overhead. He had been awoken by Jjjjjjjjeffery mewling on the middle of his chest complaining about the drip. As it stands, cats are almost as averse to water as he is and did not appreciate getting a faceful of cold water while sleeping. He had gathered his cats on his bed and decided to check on it in the morning when he was more awake. Morning came, and while Ranboo was inspecting the damage, Techno came knocking. He had asked if there were any issues from the storm, having gotten a minor crack in the ceiling himself from waterlogged planks. When he had seen the sizable waterway that a stream had carved in the dirt wall of the comfort room, Techno had invited Ranboo and his cats to stay in his house while he fixed the gap. If Ranboo tried to protest the help he simply pretended not to hear Ranboo's objection, already steadfast on helping him.

"So, uh, when do you think my house will be fixed? I just, I don't want to impose..." He started, hunching his shoulders at Techno's unimpressed stare.

"Well, I should be done by the end of the week. Why, don't like my cooking?" Techno answered, feigning hurt, hand on his chest and face in a mock expression of shock. He chuckled at Ranboo's stammers and returned to the potions. "Nah, you aren't imposing. You're welcome to stay whenever. Say," He said, looking resolutely at the fire resistance in front of him. "You're welcome to stay when it gets cold in your hut. I know it can't have the best insulation."

Ranboo flushed at the offer, unused to being treated with such kindness. He was used to curt politeness, being offered a blanket if it gold cold, not welcomed into someone else's home. "I, uh, I'll think about it. Thanks." He mumbled hastily, recalling how it did indeed reach awful temperatures in his home. His pets had warm fur to protect them from the chill, but all he had was a thin worn wool blanket.

Techno finished up working on the potions, setting them up to brew for a few hours longer. The food was taken off the stove and out of the oven respectfully, being set on the counter to cool. Tehno moving to gather enough blankets and pillows to turn the couch into a proper temporary bed. Rummaging around the closet, he pulled out a few wool and cotton blankets, both to cushion the couch and to warm Ranboo. Living in a tundra means you always need more blankets, so he always makes sure he has a few extra lying around for occasions like these. Technobade put the fluffiest ones on the bottom, to make it comfier for him, and lay the soft and warm ones by the arm of the couch to be used as, well, blankets.

Techno nodded to himself, satisfied with how it looked. "Ranboo, come over here!" Techno beckoned to where Ranboo was currently sitting and fidgeting with his hands. He jumped up and hurried over to where Techno was standing. Gesturing at the makeshift bed, he said, "Go ahead, try it out. make sure it's to your liking." Ranboo nodded, sitting down gingerly on the padded surface.

"Thanks, Techno." Ranboo stammered, clearly a little overwhelmed, patting the blankets with one hand. Technoblade chuckled at how polite and formal Ranboo was being. He knew that Ranboo was wary of people, and didn't take it personally. He was like that before, being betrayed by people you trust makes strangers look that much worse. Ranboo was cautious because of his memory problems, not knowing who was trustworthy or not other than others' corroboration, and that is the most unreliable source of all. Techno understands why Ranboo would be nervous around him, but it seemed less about the fact that he was a Piglin hybrid, the Blood God, or a war machine. Ranboo's distrust didn't come from any of those things, but a lack of knowledge of Techno's personality. Techno can respect that, not having a prejudice based on others' bias. It is part of the reason that Techno allowed Ranboo to live so close to him.

"Lay down, make sure there are no lumps or bumps." Techno added when Ranboo made no move to lay down without encouragement. Ranboo looked at him with wide eyes, clearly reluctant. Techno dipped his head to try and comfort Ranboo, not knowing why he didn't want to do something as simple as laying back. Ranboo glanced to the side, slowly lowering himself from sitting to reclining to laying flat on the couch. Techno blinked, surprised. Ranboo's head and feet were hanging off both ends of the sofa good half a foot on each end. The couch was already fairly large, so Techno had thought that Ranboo would fit fine, even with his immense height. Clearly, he had underestimated how tall Ranboo truly was.

"Well," Techno started, and Ranboo flinched slightly. "I think my bed might be big enough. Want to test that out?"

"B-but, where would you sleep? I don't want to kick you out of your own bed in your own home..." Ranboo trailed off, sitting up. "I'll be fine here. Honest!" He continued when Tecnho leveled another unimpressed stare at him.

"Ranboo, you would get a crick in your neck for the next month. I think I can suffer on the couch for a few nights." Techno rolled his eyes, walking to his room. "Besides, I made the couch-bed. I'll sleep fine." Ranboo tried to protest, stumbling behind him, but Techno wasn't hearing any of it. He was frowning to himself, thinking hard. Techno had thought that the couch was large enough, so what else had he misjudged? He glanced back at Ranboo walking behind him and frowned deeper at how he looked only a little taller than Techno, when the couch was large enough to fit Techno comfortably, with extra room. That didn't add up. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and spun to look at Ranboo fully. Ranboo faltered at the sudden stop and looked around anxiously.

"Stand up straight." Technoblade demanded.

"What?" Ranboo asked, despite hearing him perfectly well. He wrung his hands, disturbed by how closely Techno was watching him.

"You heard me. Stand up straight, you look like you're slouching." Techno repeated, keeping his eyes trained on the crown atop Ranboo's head, only slightly less extravagant than his own. Ranboo fidgeted, went over his options, deciding that _not_ straightening up wasn't worth losing Techno's trust in him and a place to sleep that night, stood up to his full height.

The house had been built by Techno and Phil, so it already had hybrid proportions. The rooms were all large enough for Phil to stretch his wings in any direction, including up. Sturdy so that when Techno lost his temper, the walls wouldn't crumble. That being said, when Ranboo had fully straightened, his hair brushed the ceiling of the hall.

Techno stared, unblinking. In his time, he had seen many towering creatures, many lofty structures. Endermen usually stood between ten and twelve feet, and Ranboo usually only looked around seven. Taller than a human, but shorter than an enderman. Now, though, Techno could see that he stood well over nine feet, and distinctively uncomfortable with the scrutiny. He shuffled his feet and took the rare opportunity to stretch his back and neck. He looked up, pulling on his spine. It cracked pleasantly, and Techno crossed his arms.

"So," Techno started, reminding Ranboo that he was still there. "Want to explain why you're always hunched over?" Ranboo curled over a little instinctively, much to Techno's exasperation. 

"I, um, people are sometimes... scared of me, so I, uh, started to look less scary." Ranboo muttered, bothered by how Techno was looking at him. Glaring, deep in thought.

Techno went over what he heard. He understood that people might be afraid of something they didn't know. He hadn't helped that, being both a hybrid and the Blood God put a bad name on aggressive hybrids. It was unfortunate, but there wasn't much he could do. If Ranboo was hiding something as ordinarily obvious as his height, what else might he be concealing? Techno might have to pay more attention to Edward's behavior, see what an enderman does when they're happy or upset. Techno has seen Ranboo take comfort in taking and moving grass blocks with his 'silk touch hands' so there may be other similarities.

While Techno was thinking, Ranboo was only growing more uneasy in the silence. He fidgeted, looking anywhere but at Techno. 

"Here's what we're going to do. Every time I catch you standing at anything other than full height, I'm going to... I don't know, but stop slouching." Ranboo re-straightened his back at the reminder.

"Good." Techno said, scowling at him one last time before turning back around to face the hallway. "Now, my bed won't fit, but Phil's might. He's out for a while anyway, so he won't mind. Ready to go?" He asked, moving forward without waiting for an answer.

~~~

A few days passed and Techno had noticed a few things. Now that whenever Techno found Ranboo hunched over he would pull him out to work on something or another, Ranboo was slowly unlearning having his back constantly curved. However, he still needed to when going through doorways, leaving him feeling self-conscious and uneasy. It was difficult to stop a behavior that had been ingrained in his subconscious as crucial to survival. When Techno realized this, he set out to make his house more 'Ranboo friendly' with higher doorways and fewer items way down low, easier to reach.

Ranboo didn't appear to notice the small changes, but if he did, he was keeping silent.

"What're you up to?" Ranboo inquired, poking his head through an open window, having been drawn by the sound of sawing wood. Techno was standing next to the entrance to the kitchen, medium-sized saw in hand, surrounded by flecks of sawdust.

"Ehh, the frame was rotting out a bit," It wasn't, "So I decided to replace it. Might as well extend it while I'm already tearing it down." He looked out at Ranboo, relaxing his stance. "By the way, I'll finish patching your wall later today, so you can sleep in your own bed tonight."

"Oh! That's great!" Ranboo jumps slightly in place in excitement. He appreciates all that Techno has done for him, but he needs to relax in his home for a while. Techno chuckles lightly at his enthusiasm, setting the saw down on the ground and stepping towards the window.

"Phil is gonna be back soon, ready to meet him?" Techno asks, confident that Phil would be back by the designated date.

"Yeah, if you like him, I'm sure I will too!" Ranboo attempted to sound happy, but truly, he was apprehensive of someone else living in close proximity. Ranboo liked making his own judgments on people but Ranboo hadn't met him yet, so he didn't know what his personality or patience was like. Techno had described him as smart, forgiving, strong, and well-traveled. Everyone had heard stories about the genius who frequently visited or even lived in hardcore worlds, without respawn. Many people preferred to stay in the world they were born in or in an empty one with their friends, so Phil was more of a myth than anything. Ranboo was interested to see how many of the stories were true.

"Great. Let me finish this, then I can finish your house." Techno said, pulling himself away from the window and back towards the door frame, picking up the saw from where it lay on the ground. "You might want to do a headcount of your cats, make sure they're all accounted for and ready to go back. I'm pretty sure enderchest is the one pulling up potatoes in the garden." He grinned in amusement.

"Oh, sorry, are they? I'll go get them, see if they have dirt in their paws. If enderchest is messing around in the garden then 'pearl might join in..." He mumbled, scurrying away to find his cats. Techno smiled fondly at Ranboo's retreating back, continuing to smile softly to himself as he worked for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated, I just re-watched Ghostbusters, and did it say nonbinary rights and NO ONE NOTICED? fr the final boss, (other than the stay puft) was supposed to be male, was female, and, I quote "It's whatever it wants to be" soooo genderfluid nonbinary? I rest my case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil makes an enterance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this spiraled and is longer than the first two chapters combined, so I hope that excuses the long wait!
> 
> CW in end notes!

There was much to be done today. Phil was due to be coming back from his travels, so while Techno prepared a feast, Ranboo cleaned both his house and Technos. Techno poured over a cake that was baking in the oven and prepared baked potatoes while Ranboo flited around picking up various items and moving them to their right place. He was slightly worried that Phil wouldn't approve of his shack so he paid special attention to making it appear cleaner and cozier than it was. He shuffled his bed and chests around, before not liking how it looked and doing it again. In Techno's house, he replaced the flowers in vases, moved a stray axe to lay next to the door, and swept all the dirt off the floor. Techno hadn't asked Ranboo to do any of this, but with how frazzled Ranboo looked, he figured that keeping him busy might be a good idea. 

"When will he be arriving?" Ranboo suddenly looked up. It was louder than Techno was used to him talking, but still shy of shouting. His grip on the broom was so tight his knuckles were white, staring out at the lawn through the window behind Techno.

"Well," Techno started, putting down the knife he had been using to chop a few carrots for a stew he was making. "He is flying, but I don't know exactly when he left. I would guess about five hours. Why, you ok?" He asked, turning towards Ranboo to watch his reaction. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous," Ranboo replied, consciously loosening his grip on the handle. "I don't mean to speak ill of someone I've never met, but that's just it! I've never met him! I don't know how to address him, or if he gets angry easily, or-" Ranboo rambles, working himself into a frenzy, only stopping when Techno comes over to wrap him in a hug. Techno's cape makes a sort of cocoon of warmth, making Ranboo feel more at ease. Ranboo tentatively puts his head on Techno's shoulder, looping his lanky arms around Techno in turn.

"I know meeting someone new can be scary," Techno began, voice rumbling in his chest so deeply that Ranboo could feel it. "But it'll be alright. You don't know Phil, but you know me. Would I let anyone hurt you? If I thought someone would try to hurt you, would I let them come here? And if I was wrong, I would protect you, right?" Ranboo nodded, having confidence in Techno's judgment and skill. He burrowed his head deeper into the warm wool on the edge of the cape, sniffling slightly.

"I trust you, Techno, but I'm still scared. I don't want him to hate me." Ranboo was calmer now, no longer as tense or panicky. Techno pulled his arms out from behind Ranboo's back, setting his hands on his shoulders and holding him at arm's length. Techno made sure he had eye contact before continuing.

"Ranboo, let me make a promise. If you somehow make Phil hate you, I'll kick him out before you. Once you talk to him, you'll see that he's less of the hardass everyone thinks he is, and more of a mother hen." Techno grins toothily at memories bubbling up in his mind. "Why don't you go play with your cats or hang out with Ranmoo while I finish cooking? I'll come to get you when I'm done, and we can wait together. Deal?"

Ranboo thought it over for a moment before agreeing. He was going to go lay down to pass the time quicker until Techno deemed all the work done for the day. He was still a little on edge about meeting Phil, but Techno had significantly lowered the fear of accidentally turning Techno against him. 

Techno nodded and released Ranboo's shoulders from his grasp. Walking back towards the counter, Techno picked up the discarded knife and carrot and resumed chopping. Ranboo took the signal to leave and stumbled out the front door. Crunching on the thin layer of snow on the ground, Ranboo shivered at the biting chill. Looking up, he spotted a few angry-looking clouds. When there was a storm a few weeks ago it was bad enough, but with how much colder it had gotten it promised to be a proper blizzard. He shivered again at the mere thought of trying to sleep while slush fell from the sky. He decided to ask Techno if he could take him up on the offer to sleep in the house when the weather got too bad later tonight. Rubbing his arms, he entered his hut and curled up beneath his cats, promptly falling asleep.

~~~

"Ranboo? Ranboo, time to get up." Ranboo grumbled and hiked his blanket higher up his shoulder, hiding his head from the chill. There was a deep chuckle, and Ranboo started as he registered that he wasn't dreaming, that Techno had come to wake him up. Ranboo shot into a sitting position, turning his head to look at Techno.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm up!" Ranboo said quickly, face heating in embarrassment. Techno just laughed again and left for Ranboo to meet him in the house. Ranboo got up and stretched, cracking his back before going out to wait with Techno. He wanted to grab an apple to munch on but refrained in favor of enjoying the dinner Techno was making. Stepping outside, he immediately curled in on himself. The weather had worsened, now a biting wind joining the stinging cold. It was dark out, the sun no longer trying to warm what it could touch. Ranboo hurried, following the path Techno left in his wake. Opening the door carefully, Ranboo saw Techno sitting down on a padded chair in the corner with a thick-looking book in his hands. Techno looked up at the sound of the door and smiled softly at Ranboo. He nodded at the couch, telling Ranboo to sit.

Ranboo closed the door behind him and went to join Techno. Techno was missing his usual cape and crown, lending him a sort of unreal calm look. It was hard to catch Techno in anything other than his usual garb. He opened his book in the middle and flipped around for a minute before finding his page.

"The first king of Attica was named Cecrops. He had no human ancestor and he was himself only half human." He started, lulling Ranboo to relax in his seat and listen intently. "He was the person responsible for Athena's becoming the protector of Athens. Poseidon, too, wanted the city, and to show how great a benefactor he could be, he struck open the rock of the Acropolis with his Trident so that saltwater leaped forth from the cleft and subsided into a deep well. But Athena did still better. She made an olive tree grow there, the most prized of all the trees of Greece.

"In return for this good gift Cecrops, who had been made the arbitor, decided that Athens was hers. Poseiden was greatly angered and punished the people by sending a disastrous flood." Ranboo listened intently, enjoying the story.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Both Techno and Ranboo jumped to their feet, but only Techno made a move to open the door. Ranboo's stomach turned, all the anxiety from the day coming back full force at once. Opening the door, Techno's face split into a wide grin, and he threw the door open to pull Phil into a hug. 

"Phil! How was traveling?" Techno ushered Phil through the door as the wind buffeted against the house and blew freezing snow through the open door. Phil stepped through the threshold, fixing his hat and shaking out the large wings on his back. They were a dark grey and almost reached the floor, leaving a small trail of frost from outside. 

"Oh, just fine. Thanks, Techno," Phil replied, pulling his wings closer to himself in an attempt to warm them up. "I could use a rest by the fire for a few minutes. I nearly froze my feathers off up there." He chuckled lightly before looking towards the couch in front of the fire.

"Oh! Hello," Phil brightened, stepping cheerfully towards Ranboo, holding out a hand for a handshake. "We haven't met yet, but I've heard good things! Nice to meet you, I'm Philza Minecraft, but you can call me Phil." He smiled kindly, slightly bouncing in place in excitement and of the cold.

"O-oh, hi, I'm Ranboo. But you already knew that," Ranboo stumbled over his words, hesitantly reaching out a hand to meet Phil's halfway. "It's, uh, it's good to finally meet the infamous Mr. Minecraft." Techno chuckles at the interaction and Phil belly laughs to try and ease Ranboo's discomfort. It works for the most part and Ranboo grins at his first impression of Phil. So far he's kind and, strangely enough, vaguely has an air of 'home'.

"I hope I live up to expectations!" He pulls away from the now-stale handshake, stepping around Ranboo to sit on the floor by the fire. "I'm just a guy, but I know we'll get along fine." He has an accent that Ranboo can't place, but it's nice to listen to. Phil plops down on the stone and extends his wings around the fire to warm them quicker. 

Ranboo feels a little odd at the display. He's used to hiding who he was when he can, but to see someone putting it out there for all to see... It's not as though he faces judgment from the present company, but he looks almost proud. Phil turns slightly to the side to access the larger flight feathers and begins pulling clumps of ice and snow from the wings and throwing them to the side of the fireplace, away from the flame but close enough that they sizzle. The wings themselves are very large, almost twice the span of his arms when spread out like this and a dark ashy grey. They are somewhat waterlogged from his journey in the sky, making them appear darker than they are. Phil pulls his pack from over his shoulder and sets it down on the ground next to the couch and stands up, folding his wings behind him. Techno has moved to the kitchen and was relocating food to the dining room table. Phil sat down heavily on one of the sides, leaving Techno the head of the table. Ranboo wanted to help cart food to the table, so he grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes. Phil and Techno had started talking about what had been going on in Phil's world and what had changed on the SMP in his absence. 

Ranboo set the bowl down in the middle and turned to see if Techno needed any more help only to be pushed gently into a chair across from Phil. Ranboo tuned out of the conversation in favor of watching the fire. It cracked and popped as the gaps of water vapor in the wood exploded, flame dancing in a way that was utterly captivating. He was pulled back into the conversation when he heard his name mentioned. 

"-yeah, Ranboo's been a big help around here. He helped clean up while I cooked so we don't end up eating cleaning supplies." Techno and Phil both laughed, and Ranboo shuddered at the thought that that had happened before. 

"Before we start to eat," Phil started, playful. "I have some gifts for both of you. Techno, if you wouldn't mind grabbing my bag for me? Thanks, mate." He said when Techno did exactly that. The bag itself was worn leather, but it looked sturdy. He dug around a moment before frowning to himself. "I could have sworn- No I checked before I landed!"

"Aw, Phil, it's alright. We don't need gifts, your company is present enough!" Techno teased, but that only seemed to bother Phil more.

"That's the thing, I have your gift, Techno, but I think Ranboo's fell out mid-flight. I just checked before I landed so I think that's when it fell out. It wasn't too far, I'll just go get it." Phil stated, already beginning to stand. He was stopped by Techno reaching over and pulling him back down by his arm.

"You just got warm, though. I'll go get it, where did you land?" Techno's tone left no room for argument. Phil glared at him for a second, and Ranboo took the opportunity to butt in.

"Guys, I don't need a g-gift. It's fine, I don't mind." Both Phil and Techno turned on him, voices overlapping. Techno was louder, Ranboo barely making out what he was saying over Phil's voice.

"You," Techno started, clearly frustrated. "Are getting Phil's present if it's the last thing I do. You deserve something nice." He gets up decidedly and walks towards the door. Phil had stopped talking, instead watching Techno storm out the door. 

"Well. I suppose that's that." Phil says, and Ranboo nods more in shock than agreement. "How about we wait for him to get back before we eat? Would only be polite." 

"Yeah, it would. Should we put it away? In the freezer or something?" Ranboo wonders aloud. Phil chuckles lightly, shaking his head. 

"No, I don't think we need to put it in the freezer. We should cover it from flies, though." Phil stands from his seat, shaking his wings out gently. He walks towards the kitchen, waving for Ranboo to follow. He does, and Phil opens a cupboard to reveal both large and small towels. He grabs a few of both sizes and hands half the stack to Ranboo.

"Do you know how to make bread?" Phil asks Ranboo, closing the door and striding back towards the table. When he looks back to see Ranboo shake his head, he continues. "Well, you need to cover the bread for a while before you bake it to let it rise. One time, we wanted to make all the bread we could in a day, like a competition we could eat. We got all the supplies beforehand, and that included a lot of things to cover the dough with. Ended up being handy a few times, eh?" Phil laughs heartily, his wings shaking slightly.

Ranboo laughs nervously. He doesn't fear Phil hurting him, but he does fear Phil not liking him. If Phil doesn't like him, then Techno won't either, and then he won't be allowed to live here anymore, and then-

Ranboo shakes his head as if to clear the thoughts by force. There was no use going down that particular rabbit hole at the moment. He walks behind Phil, wings blocking his view slightly. Ranboo moves around him, placing towels over various bowls. 

A thought occurred to Ranboo, and it made him stop in his tracks.

"Wait, did you ever tell Techno where you dropped the thing?" Phil's easygoing smile freezes on his face, lending it an eerie feel.

"No, I don't think I did. We should- We should go get him." Phil was a flurry of activity, grabbing his coat and an axe leaning by the door. He ran out, Ranboo following close behind. It was horrible outside, thick snow falling quick enough to obscure vision as close as five feet ahead. Ranboo felt his skin sting from the water, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it would have been if it was raining. As it was, Ranboo just put his hands over his head to block the worst of it from his face. 

"Ranboo! Get over here!" Phil called. Ranboo looked over, squinting to see through the sleet. Phil was standing a few feet away, wing extended out and up to serve as a sort of makeshift cover from the snow. Ranboo huddles underneath Phil's wing, letting his hands fall to his sides, rubbing up and down his arms in an attempt to keep warm. He looks around, searching for any hint of where Techno may have gone. There are a set of hoof prints in the snow, rapidly vanishing beneath a new layer of powder. 

"Phil, look. He must have gone towards the portal!" Ranboo shouts over the wind, pointing at the tracks. Phil nods, expression set in steely determination. Phil leads the way, trusting his internal compass to lead him to the portal. Their vision was rapidly decreasing, the snowfall only dampening their senses.

"Ranboo! Look, look!" Phil yells something incomprehensible, darting away to the left. Ranboo winces at the sudden onslaught of cold snow on his face as his shield vanishes, stumbling after Phil. He looks forward to see what made Phil so agitated, and his blood ran colder than the freezing slush at his feet.

Techno appeared to be leaning against a tree, laying down in the sludge. Techno's skin usually held a pinkish tint from his Piglin blood, but now he appeared pale and almost blue. He had never grabbed his cape before rushing out the door before, only lending to how cold he must be and how vulnerable he looks. It seemed like he had a skirmish with a mob, scratches slowly oozing blood on his arms, the blood freezing upon meeting the frigid air. Phil was mumbling to himself, gathering Techno in his arms to carry him back to the house. Phil shoots Ranboo a panicked glance, wings flapping agitatedly behind him.

"You get Techno, I'll go get the house ready!" Ranboo shouts, turning back where they came, not waiting for a response. It doesn't take long to reach the house, still warm despite the chill running down Ranboo's spine. He prepares some hot water in a bowl and covers Techno's bed in all the blankets he can find. He searches frantically for a heating pad, but the front door slams open before Ranboo can find one. He rushes to Phil's side, hovering nearby if Phil needs him. Phil rushes through to Techno's room, quickly setting him down on the edge of the bed. He pulled back the edge of the blanket and shuffled Techno underneath. Phil had never stopped muttering to himself, going over facts and reassurances alike. 

"Phil? Do you need me to do anything?" Phil thought about it for a moment before denying.

"No, thank you Ranboo. There's not much we can do other than warm him up and wait." Phil ran a hand over his face, looking tired and drained.

It was eerie how calm Techno looked. He was on the brink of death, but he looked perfectly content. His face was lax, hands unclenched. He looked like a doll, pristine, except for the blue at the tips of his fingers.

There was a meow from the ground, causing both of them to jump. Enderpearl was underfoot, twirling around Phil's legs, giving him a good sniff. They mewled again before jumping on the bed with Techno. Enderpearl pressed their nose into Techno's cheek, ears pulling back. They curled up on Techno's legs after padding around for a moment, purring softly. Ranboo sighed, running a hand through his hair. Phil trembled, slowly taking his coat off while flapping his wings softly.

"He's started shivering. That's a good sign." Phil said, clipped. Ranboo nodded, worried about Techno. Ranboo had seen the state he was in before Techno was brought back to the house, and a normal person would develop hypothermia and potentially die. Techno is strong and stubborn, but Piglins are also from the Nether, a place of fire and brimstone, not snow and ice. He never thought about it, but that must also be why he wears his warm cape everywhere, along with intimidation or 'brand' as Techno would say.

Techno coughed, snapping Phil and Ranboo's attention to him. Phil grabbed the bowl of warm water Ranboo had placed on the bedside table and sat Techno up at a shallow angle. Ranboo watched Techno's eyes dart around the room with a glazed look, uncomprehending of what was directly in front of him.

"Here, drink this. Warm water should help. How're you feeling?" Phil said in a rush, pulling Techno's hands around the bowl. Water lapped the edge, Techno's hands shaking violently. Techno opened his mouth and weakly tried to pull the bowl closer to him. Phil assisted, gently taking hold of the water and tilting it slightly. Techno craned his neck, eyes beginning to focus on his surroundings. Techno tried to speak, only a small croak coming out. 

"Drink, don't talk. Hey, remember that time we went fishing and you fell in the lake? You were so miserable we had to go home without any fish for dinner and ended up eating only potatoes." Phil rambled, trying to keep Techno's attention. Ranboo shuffles his feet awkwardly, not knowing how to help. Techno makes another noise, hand swaying in the air. Phil moves the bowl closer to Techno again, and he began to drink slowly. Phil let out a sigh and his wings fluttered behind him, a few feathers falling slowly to the ground.

Techno cleared his throat, raspy and sore. He was still shaking and shivering, but according to Phil that was a good thing. Techno tried to reach for something in his pocket, but Techno's muscles were still mostly out of his control, his arm stuttering through the air. "Found-" Techno devolved into a fit of coughing, rolling over on his side away from Phil and Ranboo. Phil pressed circles into Techno's back, trying to soothe his lungs. Techno went silent except for his ragged breathing. Phil sighed again and rose from his seat, walking out of the room. Ranboo watched him go and sat down in the corner, allowing himself to let the emotions of the night get to him.

Ranboo sucked in a breath and put his hands on either side of his head. He curled over, trying not to think about what might happen to Techno. He'd gotten better, he won't die, but Ranboo was nothing if not a worrier. Ranboo didn't want Techno to get hurt, but somehow this kind of hurt is worse than any injury that Techno could have gotten. He was completely vulnerable and didn't have control over his own body. If he had taken, for example, an axe to his leg, he could patch himself up. But currently, Techno lost not only his body and movement but his mind as well. It was scary to think that the strongest person Ranboo had ever met was laying not five feet away, weak and unable to fight or protect. 

"Mate, head to bed for the night," Ranboo's head shot up, mouth falling open slightly as Phil leans in the doorway, a new mug of tea in his hand. "I'll let you know if anything changes." Phil had dark circles under his eyes, his arms crossed close to his chest. Ranboo nodded, looking down at the wooden floor. Phil held out a hand to help Ranboo off the floor, and Ranboo stares for a moment before accepting. Ranboo stands and follows Phil to the door. Ranboo expects Phil to move to the side to allow Ranboo to pass but Phil opens the door and steps out into the storm himself and extends his wing for Ranboo again. Ranboo steps under graciously, appreciating the gesture. He's surprised that Phil would go out in the cold to walk him to his house, but the snow has gotten worse and would be fairly painful, and he's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth after the day they've both had. 

Ranboo steps into the divots Phil leaves behind him, trying to avoid getting snow in his shoes while also staying under the cover of Phil's wings. When they reach Ranboo's hut, Ranboo makes a short dash from under Phil's wing to under the awning, placing a hand on the wood pillar to stabilize himself. He looks back at Phil, who stares back for a moment before turn back towards Techno's house. Ranboo stares at Phil's retreating back for as long as he can with his limited visibility and goes inside when the grey of Phil's feathers are lost to the snow. Ranboo pets the cats, minus Enderpearl who is still with Techno.

He sits down on his bed, letting out a shaky breath. He lay down, pulling a cat onto his chest for warmth. They started purring softly, kneading at his shirt. Ranboo pets them absently, eyes beginning to droop in exhaustion. It had been a long day, both because Now it was around 2 am and the entire time he had been awake today had been full of stress. He was still stressed, so getting some much-needed sleep would be a blessing. Even though his mind was still chock full of anxiety, his body was too tired to keep going and so he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~

Ranboo blearily blinked open his eyes, stretching his arms above his head. He was still wearing his dress shirt, leaving him less mobility and confused. The previous day didn't slam into him all at once, but it did trickle into his mind. He remembered that Phil was supposed to arrive yesterday and that he did. He went around his base, assessing if there was any damage from the night. As he was feeding his cats, he noticed that Enderpearl was missing. he wondered where they were, and recalled seeing them on someone's legs. The legs were swathed in blankets, and wasn't that Techno's bed? Only then did he remember the panic that ensued, Techno being lost to the snow and being carried back to the house. Ranboo darted up, grabbing his coat off the floor on the way to the door. It was deceptively nice outside, the sun high in the sky and snow crisp. The sun was the kind of bright that only came with approaching spring, and normally people would celebrate today.

Ranboo ran to Techno's door, and when he got there he stood stock still for a moment, unsure of what to do. While this, in his mind, was Techno's house, Phil owned the land as much as Techno did. He didn't want to intrude but he needed to see how Techno was doing. He heard boisterous laughter from inside and settled for knocking softly. The sound cut off, and Ranboo heard an "Oh!" and footsteps getting closer on the wooden floor. The door swung open, and Phil stood in front of him, smiling wide. 

"Hey, Ranboo! I know I said I'd get you when something changed, and I did go to get you, but you looked so tired I decided to let you sleep in." Phil ushered Ranboo in, and Ranboo felt a wave of relief at Techno sitting on the couch in front of a low fire, bundled in blankets still, but smiling. He was holding a small comb, and he waved it towards Ranboo in a welcoming gesture.

"Hey, Ranboo! How're you feeling?" Techno smiled again, eyes squinting playfully.

"Wh- How am I feeling!" Ranboo starts, agitated by how blase Techno was acting. "You almost died last night! What," Ranboo walked pointedly over to Techno and smacked his arm lightly with every word. "Were you thinking?" Ranboo crossed his arms and glared at Techno, who was slack-jawed and in shock. Techno looked sheepish and rubbed where Ranboo had hit him.

"I know, sorry. Didn't mean to make you worry, won't happen again." Techno had already gotten this talk from Phil, but inside he was ecstatic that Ranboo wasn't acting shy for once. He grinned at Phil, who was trying not to laugh. "Here, come sit down." Techno pat the cushion next to him and shuffled sideways to make more room. Phil snorted from the side and went into the kitchen. Ranboo sat down gingerly, letting his legs stretch across the floor.

"What's the comb for?" Ranboo asks, pointing at Techno's hand. He noticed that there were small feathers littered across the floor, but none too big and they were all strangely dusty.

"Well," Techno spun the comb around in his hand. "Phil neglected to groom his wings while he was away, claiming that 'You always do it better anyway'" Techno mimicked Phil poorly, waving his hands in the air trying to copy what Phil does when he's excited. "So I'm doing that now so he doesn't keep spitting feathers around the house. I could teach you how if you like."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt. I can just go." Ranboo tried to stand, but Phil came back from the kitchen holding some cooked cod.

"Nonsense," Phil said, handing Ranboo a fish and pushing him down onto the couch. "You wouldn't interrupt. But before that, why don't I give you your present?" Ranboo swung his gaze to Techno, who chuckled.

"Yeah, I found it before I collapsed. Perfect timing, eh?" Techno shook his head, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, I got Techno a totem of undying," Ranboo stared back at Phil. Totems are incredibly hard to get and cost more than netherite ingots. "So I hope you don't feel too jealous. Here." Phil pulled what looked like a regular grass block from his pack, but upon closer investigation, it turned out to be Mycelium, the grass from mushroom field islands. Mushroom fields are rare and sought after for the mooshrooms that live there. Nobody cares about the Mycelium that grows there except for cosmetic purposes. Ranboo took the block with wonder, inspecting it closely. He grinned wide and looked at Phil with the same wonder he had looked at the grass with. Phil chuckled and reached into his pack again.

"I have one more thing, but it's not nearly as exciting. This," He said, placing a large emerald in Ranboo's hand. "Is a friendship emerald. We both have one, it's kind of like a secret friendship bracelet." The words 'Friendship Emerald' was carved into the side, and even if a single emerald wasn't expensive, the time it would have taken to carve that in was astronomical and lent it a value on its own. Ranboo held both to his chest, deciding then and there that he would try very hard to remember this moment.

"I- Thank you. I don't know what to say." Ranboo says wetly, slightly overwhelmed.

"It's alright, I got you this because I wanted to, not because I wanted something in return. Now," Phil said with a sense of finality. "Do you want to learn how to groom a pair of giant-ass wings?" Ranboo nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve and laughing at Phil. Phil plops down on the ground in front of the couch and smiles at Ranboo over his shoulder. Techno handed Ranboo another comb and started showing him the different types of feathers.

Phil, Ranboo concluded, was alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: slight panic attack, hypothermia, potential character death

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any errors, This is my first fic! I now have a much larger appreciation for writers, this shit hard


End file.
